guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Skitter's Scorpions
Skitter's Scorpions, the Vermin of Dofus Hahaha! You have fallen into Skitter's trap! ( ) You ( ) Have ( ) Fallen ( ) Into ( ) The ( ) Hole ( ) Of / \ Skitter's / \Scorpions - - - http://i247.photobucket.com/albums/gg138/Superskitter/SkorpuntheThief.png "Gimme yer kamas, kid!" -Skitter Welcome to Skitter's Scorpions, the favorite guild of Skitter! I, Skitter, am the biggest vermin on the face of the World of Twelve! We try to get into anything we can and steal all the riches and rewards! The Important Scorpions http://i247.photobucket.com/albums/gg138/Superskitter/SkittertheScorpion.jpg Skitter: I, Skitter, have always wanted my own guild since I've started Dofus. My friend, who is no longer with us, supplied me with the Guildalogem. Glaicor: He disappeared about a week into when the guild started. He happened to have the Guildalogem so I could make the guild. Suncrusher: He is not in our guild nor ever will he be, but he made the guild for my F2P self. He went on to make his guild, "The Lightning Guard". Here is the link to its page: http://guildopedia.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lightning_Guard What Happens in the Guild Many people in the guild like to group together to take care of their problems. I, Skitter, am a Tailor. I make equipment for my followers. Drainz is a Baker. He will make bread for the guild. Vincant and Hazharu are Alchemists and will make potions for the guild. We are allied with The Lightning Guard. We fight for each other, and if one of us is attacked the other is there to help. We also have a shaky alliance with the DURNED traitors, as you'll see in the next section! Bless the Martyr: Those Durned Traitors! Okay, so Vincant gets this genius idea of going off and making his own guild. He got all the cool people to come with him. The only loyal scorpion left is Nakisha. Is there something wrong with a half-psychedelic scorpion as a leader? Pectines! Activities Oh boy! Here are the guild activities! Kama Waster: Use your kamas, buy something, and taunt others by dropping said item and picking it back up. Just don't lose it! Noob Killer: Set up a perceptor and kill any noob that attacks it. Kiss goodbye 3,000 energy points, mothballs! Item Hunter: Get the whole guild to hunt for a rare item that has a high prospecting lock on it. The person who gets it, keeps it! Requirements You must be Brakmarian or Neutral to join the guild. No Bontarians allowed! They bullied me once. You must be Level 30 or above. We don't need any people screwing the guild up. It is illegal to consume any scorpion in this guild! But there are no scorpion foods in Dofus. And don't put any scorpions on spaghetti! That stuff's illegal! http://i247.photobucket.com/albums/gg138/Superskitter/ScorpionSpaghetti.jpg Defending the perceptors would also be appreciated, unless you have some genius excuse, like Skitter does here: http://i247.photobucket.com/albums/gg138/Superskitter/Screenshot15.png What Comes and Goes in the Guild Giant Moths are a hot topic right now! Talk about 'em! Oh yeah, you have to call the XBox the X Bock. It's a strange game console. The guild currently consists of 5 superb struttin', scuttlin' scorpions: Skitter, Nakisha, Drainz, Hazharu, and Vincant. Almost all the time, at least one of them is on the guild. When they meet up, heavy discussion starts. We like to talk about the most bizarre things. One minute we are talking about Giant Moths, to the worst game ever (Action 52) and then we're discussing the terrible, terrible movie, Ratatoing. It's a fun and bumbling guild, but Skitter likes to curse a lot ever since he got mothballed by an Electroscorpion, a Desert Tarantula, and a Dust Devil. Guild Pets None Guild Wishlist http://i247.photobucket.com/albums/gg138/Superskitter/StatikkforBrawl.jpg The Statikk didn't make the cut for Brawl... But we can keep hoping for the fourth one, right?